This invention relates generally to discoidal toys and more particularly to a toy disk which exhibits enhanced stability and other improved flight characteristics.
Toy saucers or disks which are thrown and caught and otherwise used in amusement activities have achieved considerable popularity. Although the disks that have been available in the past can be controlled with reasonable accuracy by persons having skill and experience in their use, they are not easily controlled by those who are less proficient. The lack of stability in existing toy disks causes them to abruptly curve and/or dive if they depart from a horizontal position in flight. Consequently, unskilled persons who are unable to throw the disk such that it remains perfectly level are unable to accurately control the distance and direction of flight of the disk. This inability to control the flight of toy saucers discourages beginners and others from taking part in activities involving their use.
The present invention is directed to an improved discoidal toy and has, as its primary goal, the provision of a toy disk or saucer which exhibits more stability in flight and can be controlled more easily than the disks that have been available in the past. In accordance with the invention, a concavo-convex disk body has a downturned flange or skirt on its periphery to provide both a hand grip and an air barrier which retains air beneath the disk body for lift. A flat annular fin is formed on the flange and projects outwardly at a location midway along the height of the flange. The fin improves the aerodynamic properties of the disk and is particularly important in stabilizing its flight because of the ability of the fin to oppose any tendency of the disk to depart from a level flight pattern.
Beneath the stabilizing fin, a series of vertical ribs are formed on the outer surface of the flange. Each rib extends between the fin and the free lower edge of the flange. The ribs serve to further stabilize the flight of the disk and act by themselves and in cooperation with the fin to maintain the disk in a level flight pattern. Together, the fin and rib structure on the peripheral flange of the disk body provide the saucer with a stabilizing influence tending to right it to a horizontal orientation if it begins to deviate from level flight.
As another important feature of the invention, the center of the disk is provided with an inverted cup which enhances the lift and the ability of the disk to gradually descend in a controlled fashion. Concentric rings are formed on the convex top surface of the disk body to further enhance its stability during flight.
The aforementioned features and the overall symmetry result in a toy saucer which can be thrown more accurately and with less tendency to dive and curve abruptly than currently available saucers. Any tendency for the disk to deviate from a level flight path is opposed by the fin and rib structure on its periphery, so erratic flight of the disk is greatly reduced. At the same time, the disk descends in a gradual manner due largely to the central air pocket provided by the inverted cup. Consequently, the disk can be thrown more accurately and caught more easily than existing disks, and its appeal to beginners and other unskilled persons is enhanced accordingly.